


The Otter Prince

by a_quick_drink



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Godfather!Haney, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/pseuds/a_quick_drink
Summary: Life as a prince isn't all it's cracked up to be when  your life is dictated by everyone else. For Andrew, being forbidden from marrying his best friend is the last straw. So he runs away. But after a witch curses him, he finds that it's going to take more than true love's kiss to get out of this mess.





	The Otter Prince

Andy slammed his bedroom door, loud enough for the rest of the palace to hear. He'd done it enough the last few months that everyone was whispering behind their hands about the petulant teenage prince who refused his duty to marry. Let them talk. There was only one person he would marry and that was his best friend.

_No son of mine is going to marry another boy! It's time for you to grow up, Andrew. You will marry the next girl your mother and I find for you, and finally take your rightful place in this kingdom._

Sniffling loudly, Andy clenched his jaw as tears threatened to fall. His place was at Eddie's side. If nobody would accept that, then he would go to Eddie and they would run away together like they'd planned.

Wiping away the tears with his sleeve, Andy quickly changed into the commoner's clothing hidden in the back of his wardrobe, stuffed a bag with necessities, and made his escape via the hidden passageway that connected the upper rooms to the outdoors. He wasn't sure where they would go, but it didn't matter so long as Eddie was with him. It'd be fun forging their own path instead of everyone telling them what it should be.

By the time he'd entered the woods that separated their parents' land, thunder rumbled in the distance. Wind shook the tree branches over head. Minutes later the sky turned black. He pulled up his hood and clutched at his cloak to keep it closed as fat rain drops pelted him. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so impatient to leave and waited until dawn. Putting his head down against the rain and wind he trudged along the dirt path. No turning back unless he wanted to be forbidden to see Eddie at all.

Halfway to the Jones' palace, Andy couldn't believe his eyes when he spotted a haggard old woman coming toward him, a basket hanging from her arm. Hunched over ever so slightly she took small but sure steps, unconcerned by the weather or hour as she powered along. What in the world was she doing out here in this storm, and without a proper cloak to keep her dry?

"Excuse me, ma'am, but you need this more than I," he said as he pulled off his cloak and held it out to her, ignoring the icy rivulets sliding down his back. She eyed him suspiciously for a moment before offering him a smile.

"Well aren't you a kind lad," she said, turning around and letting him drape the cloak over her narrow shoulders. "More boys your age need such good manners."

Reaching into her basket, she pulled out a small misshapen apple and pressed it into his hand.

"Oh no, you don't owe me anything." Andy tried returning it but she waved him off.

"Please," she said, "I insist. It's the only one I couldn't sell at the market today, and I want you to have it."

Andy's stomach growled. He'd stormed out of dinner and hadn't eaten since. A little snack would take the edge off until he got to Eddie's. He thanked the old woman and the two parted ways.

When he glanced over his shoulder, though, she was nowhere to be seen.

_Seven Years Later_

Andy gazed at the castle in the distance and sighed. He remembered playing in those spires with Eddie when they were children, how they'd race to the tops and marvel at the landscape below. Sandwiched between the ocean to the east and snow-capped mountains in the west, the siren's call of adventure beckoned.

They never made it to either. By the time they were old enough, the only thing they were interested in exploring was each other. And then one day they were suddenly teenagers on the cusp of adulthood, drawn apart by tedious lessons and meetings and balls to groom them for lives neither wanted. What little time they had together was spent planning their escape. Unfortunately, when Andy finally put their plan into motion, he'd never made it to that castle because, as it turned out, the apple he'd thought nothing of had been enchanted.

Life as an otter had been rough at first, but Andy quickly discovered its perks. He was finally free of all the duties and expectations he'd always loathed, and life proved delightfully simple when pared down to only the essentials of survival. He'd even made friends with a few other boys who'd befallen the same misfortune. It wasn't a bad life but it also wasn't without its shortcomings.

Another otter scrambled up onto the boulder and plopped down next to Andy, following his gaze. "You ever miss it?" Eugene asked. "Being human, I mean."

"Not like I used to. Which isn't to say I've forgotten, it's just not worth putting much thought into when that's not who I am anymore."

Eugene was quiet for a long moment as he considered his friend's answer. "You think we'll ever be human again?"

Another otter scooted along the muddy grass on its belly into view. "Ain't nobody lookin' for us anymore, boo." Merriell flipped onto his back and juggled a pebble between his paws. "We're all gonna die like this," he drawled.

"I wasn't talkin' to you, Shelton," Eugene snapped. He hopped off the boulder and Merriell scurried after him, leaving Andy alone to further ponder their peculiar relationship.

The two had arrived together: Merriell as the mouthy troublemaker who'd gotten them cursed by offending the witch, and Eugene as the loyal friend who tolerated him for reasons Andy still didn't quite understand. They were inseparable, though, and otherwise treated one another with a tenderness that seemed out of place in a platonic relationship. Not that he cared one way or the other, just that their closeness--and Bill and Robert's friendship--occasionally gave him pangs of longing for someone familiar.

"There you are, kiddo!"

Andy squeaked in surprise. If anyone could help them, surely his fairy godfather could.

"Now what are you doing as an otter, boy?" Elmo planted his fists on his hips and peered down at Andy. An average height for a human, he was more like a giant to Andy. How those fragile dragonfly wings supported the surly fae was still a mystery to him.

Elmo dropped into a cross-legged seat and Andy explained about the old woman and the apple, surmising she must have been a witch who'd cursed him for no other reason than she could. His words only came out as a series of squeaks and chirps but Elmo nodded and hummed to himself as he listened.

"Well that is a problem," Elmo said as he rubbed his chin, "because you can't go to prince Jones' ball tonight looking like that."

"A ball?" Andy chirped. "What for?"

"The king's health is failing, so they're pressuring Edward to finally get married."

Andy's good mood faded. "No point in my being there then. He probably doesn't even remember me anymore."

"He spent years looking for you, even after everyone gave up thinking you were dead." Elmo patted Andy's head. "Word is he's never been the same since."

Andy felt a pang at that news, but it was something more complicated than longing. It was primarily guilt--that he'd hurt Eddie, no matter that it was unintentional, and it'd never occurred to him that the effects of the witch's petty vindictiveness extended beyond him.

When Andy didn't move, Elmo hopped to his feet. He scooped up Andy from the sun-warmed rock and set him in the grass. "You're goin' to that ball and you're gonna fix this."

Pulling a wand from thin air, Elmo tapped his chin with it as he considered Andy, mumbling all the while to himself. Before Andy could tease him, the ground disappeared from beneath his feet. Andy flailed his tiny otter limbs through the air as the ground drew further away.

He came to an abrupt halt several feet above the ground, his entire body tingling. There was a bright flash of light that made him cover his eyes with his paws, and a second later the ground was again solid under his feet.

Elmo crossed his arms and nodded in approval. "Let's see him keep his hands to himself once he gets a look at that."

Andy gaped at him.

"Oh, don't give me that look," Elmo said with a dismissive wave. "Like most of the court didn't know what you two were really up to when you were alone."

Heat flooded Andy's cheeks, and he quickly ducked his head to hide a smile. In doing so he noticed his sleek brown otter pelt had been replaced by a navy blue coat trimmed in gold buttons and red piping, and white pants with crisp pleats down the fronts. He stuck a gloved finger in the high collar of the coat and gave it a tug. Dressing up certainly hadn't been something he'd missed all these years.

The otter cadre came out of hiding to whistle and squeak their approval.

"I've got just enough magic for the rest of you boys, but there's a bit of a catch," Elmo said, looking first to Andy to make sure he had his attention, then back to the cadre. "Your fates will be in Andrew's hands. The curse can only be broken by true love's kiss, so he'll have until midnight to make that happen. If he fails--poof!" Elmo clapped his hands for emphasis. "Wiggly water cats forever," he said ominously.

Robert tilted his head. "Wait, why can't you just turn us all?"

"Your fairy godfather never explained?"

"Haven't seen him in years," Robert said bitterly. "Not that I saw him much to begin with." Bill patted his friend's back.

Elmo squatted down in front of Robert. "My abilities are limited but even if they weren't, fae law says we can't directly interfere in anyone's life, especially those we're not assigned to. They'll have my wings if I break that law." He fluttered his wings and winked. "Kinda attached to em, y'know?"

When Robert had nothing to say in response, Elmo hopped to his feet and grinned, enjoying this far too much. "So! Any volunteers to be horses for a few hours?"

All paws stayed down while the otters looked at each other. Bill finally broke the stalemate by shoving Robert forward. "Take him."

"What?" Robert gave an indignant squeak. "Why me?"

"'Cause you're why we're in this mess," Bill explained in his usual blasé tone. "All that witch had to do was bat her eyelashes at you and you were a goner. Would've eaten that apple right outta her hand if you could've."

Robert waved a paw at him in the otter equivalent of a rude gesture but he didn't argue his friend's logic.

Merriell barked a laugh then, his mood sobering when Eugene gave him a push forward.

"What'd I do?"

"You're an ass," Eugene deadpanned.

Merriell just nodded in acceptance. "Got me there."

Andy smiled fondly at their antics. As the oldest and most knowledgeable of the group when it came to matters of living as a small woodland creature, they'd looked to him for guidance and regarded him as their leader of sorts. Friendship was borne of their shared misfortune, though he expected nothing in return and understood if they were unwilling to entrust him with their lives like this.

"You guys really don't have to do this if you don't want to," Andy said.

"We never would've made it this long without you," Eugene said. "We trust you."

The others nodded in agreement.

Their confidence warmed Andy's heart and eased his own fears. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you enough."

"You just go stick your tongue down your boy's throat before time's up and we're good," Merriell said as he scurried over to Elmo for his makeover.

"A crude ass," Eugene corrected as he stared up at the big white horse that replaced his friend moments later.

Merriell lowered his head and snapped his teeth at Eugene, whickering in glee when the otter hopped out of reach. "Better watch yourself, Sledgehammer--I bite."

Two more humans and another white horse later, the four bickered among themselves until Elmo barked at them to straighten up. Andy smothered a laugh with his hand. This was going to be an interesting night.

\-- * --

Standing at the entrance of the great hall and staring at the glittering, undulating sea of humanity before him, Andy almost lost his nerve. Every bachelorette from the surrounding kingdoms must have showed up tonight, all vying for time with Eddie in the hopes of catching his eye. Andy was glad it wasn't him up for grabs; these things had always bored him to tears.

At the bottom of the staircase, Andy helped himself to a flute of champagne from the tray of the waiter who welcomed him. Several women nearby turned and eyed him with interest, twittering to one another behind their fans. He gave a polite nod and hurried away into the crowd before they could approach him.

He moved with the flow of the guests, to where he didn't know but he hoped it would be closer to the far end of the hall where he thought he'd spotted Eddie dancing when he came in. Though as anonymous as many of the other guests, it didn't take long for Andy to notice he had their attention as he passed. Did they suspect his identity, or was he just a possible consolation prize for someone who failed to charm Eddie into a proposal?

Taking another sip of champagne, Andy willed himself to ignore the attention. It made him uncomfortable. Despite the unexpected outcome, Andy was still glad he'd run away or this would've been his life too--and he wouldn't have had Eddie's luxury of waiting until he was well into his twenties before being pressured to marry. His parents meant well, wanting to ensure he'd have everything his birthright granted him, but the cost to access that lifestyle was unacceptable.

Only a few rows from the dance floor, Andy's breath hitched in his throat. The unruly mop of auburn curls had since been tamed, and his jaw sharper than Andy remembered, but he'd still recognize Eddie anywhere. Would Eddie notice him among all the other faces though? Would he even recognize him?

Sadness tugged at Andy when Eddie passed in front of him. Physically his old friend was the same but the dull eyes and lifeless expression of a man defeated and hopeless was alien to Andy.

A tug on his coat sleeve drew Andy's attention.

"She's here!" Eugene hissed in his ear.

"Who?" Andy asked, eyes never straying from Eddie.

"The witch! Bill spotted her arriving just after we did." Eugene chewed at his lower lip. "Maybe it's just a coincidence. She couldn't possibly know we'd be here. Could she?"

Andy didn't know. She could have kept tabs on them although he didn't see why she would bother. Of the five of them, he was the only one with access to power and money if that's what she wanted. There was no reason to harm the others. Besides, there was no possible way for her to know years worth of events would culminate in their being here tonight. Coincidence seemed the most logical to him but that didn't mean she came without nefarious intention.

"What's she look like?"

"Blond, blue dress." That hardly narrowed their choices. "He said her necklace looked like it was glowing."

Andy looked at Eugene and lifted an eyebrow. "It could've been light reflecting off it."

Eugene shook his head. "That's what we thought, but he swore it was glowing. Said it pulsed like a heartbeat."

Definitely nefarious intentions, but what?

"Have you seen her?"

"I followed her in but I, uh, lost her right before I saw you," Eugene admitted.

Andy patted his shoulder. "Let's keep looking. She has to be around here somewhere."

Together, they scanned the crowd for anyone who might fit the description, though Andy was unsure who exactly he was looking for. 'Blond and blue dress' fit the description of quite a few women, too many in Andy's opinion. Most of those he spotted also had necklaces that he wasted precious seconds debating whether the gems looked like they were catching light or glowing.

"Her!"

Andy spun around and looked in the direction Eugene was pointing. It took Andy a moment to find her, but his stomach plummeted to his feet when he did. There was no mistaking the sickly green hue cast on her décolletage, or her hands sliding up Eddie's arms and around his neck.

Time suddenly slowed, though not in Andy's favor as he watched, helpless to do anything as she rolled up on her toes and planted a kiss on Eddie's lips. Andy's head swam as his dreams shattered before his eyes.

He lost track of the pair as couples danced by in front of him. A clock chimed midnight. Fresh dread washed over Andy as a familiar ache throbbed in his joints. _Not now, please not now._

The floor rushed up at Andy as he shrank, curling into a ball to protect his little body from being trampled. Thank the makers he'd been an otter only hours ago and needed no time to re-acclimate himself with the form. 

Andy stuck his snout up and twitched his whiskers. "Stop her while I find Eddie!" he shouted at Eugene. It sounded like an angry little bark to his ears. The other otter chirped a muffled "On it!" back at him and bounded off into the stampede.

The cries of "Rat!" made Andy roll his eyes. As if coming into contact with an animal not a prized hunting hound or equine was the worst that could happen to them. He didn't miss being surrounded by those people in his former life. Andy charged into the wall of ankles, scrabbling across the polished marble floor as fast as his short limbs would carry him, dodging fancy heels that would impale him if he weren't careful. Hands grabbing at him loomed overhead. He was reminded of the forest, the way the safe canopy of branches felt more like being in a cage by night. 

Veering around a massive column to evade a man intent on catching him, Andy was delighted to find the little detour put him closer to Eddie than he'd expected.

"Eddie!"

Huddled in a dark corner, Eddie shrank further into the safety of the shadows. "Who are you? What the hell just happened?"

"It's me--Andy."

There was a flicker of recognition in Eddie's eyes that quickly went cold. "Andy's gone," he growled.

Andy crept closer to him but Eddie bared his teeth and hissed a warning that stopped Andy in his tracks. "It's me--honest--but I don't have time to explain. That woman who kissed you is a witch. She did this to you, same as she did to me and my friends years ago."

Eddie considered his words but Andy had neither the luxury of time nor the patience to wait for him to decide on a conclusion. Instead, Andy addressed the more immediate problem. "If you don't want to be an otter, you need to follow me _now_."

A single loud chirp cut through the din. Otter vocalizations all sounded the same to human ears but fellow otters had no such problem identifying each others' unique voice. Andy recognized Eugene's voice, broadcasting his location to the rest of them. 

Throwing another look at Eddie, Andy ran off. They could do this with or without Eddie, but he was glad to see his friend tailing him when he spared a look back. He tried not to think about how Eddie's decision probably had more to do with not wanting to be an otter forever than it did believing him.

Most of the guests had cleared out by then, leaving them a clear path to the opposite end of the hall where Eugene had stopped the witch from escaping, a mouthful of her skirts clamped in his sharp teeth as he held on for all he was worth, tugging her away from the stairs. 

"Let go, you little beast!" The witch whirled around and kicked Eugene away.

Merriell shrieked and rushed to Eugene's side. Rolling to his feet, Eugene waved him off. He'd thankfully only had the breath knocked out of him. They bumped heads before joining Andy and the rest. 

"I doubt harassing her until she changes us back is going to work," Eddie mused.

Andy slid his gaze to Eddie. "So what do we do?"

"Anybody else think glowy jewelry's suspicious, or is that just me?" Bill asked.

Andy and Eddie shared a nod. If they continued like they had been they'd only make her more mad and more unwilling to change them back. But he was at a loss for what else to do. Getting the necklace would at least be leverage they currently didn't have. He quickly hashed out a plan with the others.

"Go!" Andy called out as he led the charge. He and Eddie peeled off to the right while Bill and Robert went left, all keeping a wide berth between themselves and the witch.

The distraction worked. Merriell and Eugene zipped between the witch's feet without trouble, winding between them like affectionate cats. She stomped and kicked but every movement made her more unbalanced. She finally tripped when Andy plopped down in front of her and sent her crashing to the floor.

Bill tugged at one of her curls. Merriell grabbed the pendant, yanking until the chain around the witch's neck finally snapped. He bounced out of reach and held up his prize. "Change us back or I'll smash it!"

Everyone bounded away to regroup but an angry squeal punctuated by dark laughter made Andy's blood run cold. He whipped around. Kneeling, the witch held Eddie up by the scruff, the sharpened point of a dagger pressed against his soft belly. A wicked grin twisted her painted lips. "Smash it and he dies!"

Andy drew a sharp inhale and motioned for Merriell to stay put. He needed to diffuse the situation and fast before it got any worse. Any of his friends getting hurt was unacceptable. He'd failed Eugene but he wouldn't let that happen again. 

Eddie had a different idea. Going limp as a wet noodle, his sudden dead weight caught the witch by surprise. In a confusing flurry of motion, he finally twisted from her grasp. "Break it!" he barked, bounding away. 

The sick crunch of glass against marble was music to their ears. Wisps of green smoke rose from the shattered pendant. Andy wasn't paying attention, though, too focused on Eddie who'd collapsed several feet away, smears of red left in his wake.

Tripping over himself, Andy stumbled and just barely avoided kissing the floor as his body awkwardly coordinated movement and transforming at the same time. Sharp pains shot through his legs as he dropped to his knees at Eddie's side.

Andy fumbled with the buttons on Eddie's coat and shirt, gingerly peeling the shirt away from the wound. Andy's stomach churned at the sight of blood. He'd never seen a person like this and it only made him sicker that it was Eddie. Pushing past the nausea he dared a look at the gash. It didn't strike him as particularly large but transforming back into a human no doubt aggravated it.

Heart slamming against his ribs, Andy tore open his coat and pressed it against the wound to stanch the bleeding. Eddie hissed and flinched away. Andy kept his coat in place and slid his other hand under Eddie's head.

Eddie's pinched features relaxed and he stared up at Andy. His eyes widened. "It really is you," he murmured. 

Andy offered him a smile. "And here I thought you didn't believe me and just cared about being human again."

"That too." Eddie's lips twitched into a weak smile as he turned his head and rubbed his cheek against Andy's palm. "I like this version of you much better."

"Should've seen me an hour ago when I wasn't wearing your blood."

"Yeah? Were you gonna come in here lookin' all handsome and dashing and sweep me off my feet?" Eddie teased.

Andy's cheeks burned. "That was the plan but I guess I was too slow."

Eddie covered Andy's hand on his wound and gave it a squeeze. "Your timing was perfect."

\--*--

"You think we're too old to run away?" Andy asked, curling into Eddie's side as the early morning sun stretched across their bed.

Eddie hummed a positive note. "I believe it's just called 'moving' at our age, love. Besides, where would we even move to?" He combed his fingers through Andy's hair. Pleasant little shivers raced along Andy's spine as he melted under his husband's touch.

They'd married once Eddie was well enough, spending the time until then to reminisce and reconnect. Despite the years their feelings hadn't changed and it was almost like they'd picked up where they'd left off. To their surprise, no one objected to their marriage--not that it would have stopped them. Doing so still forfeited the comfortable lives their status granted but there was nothing to be done about that, which left them with the exciting problem of what to do with the rest of their lives.

"I was thinking we should buy a boat."

Eddie pushed up on his elbows and stared at Andy like he was crazy. Perhaps he was, but he knew Eddie loved that about him. "And go where?"

"Wherever the wind takes us. No sense sticking around here." Andy smoothed a hand down Eddie's chest to the upraised line of scarring on his side, tracing the jagged path with a fingertip. "I'm sure we'd have no problem building a crew from our friends."

"You've already talked to them, haven't you?"

Looking up, Andy smiled sweetly at him. "They're just waiting for you to say yes."

Rolling his eyes, Eddie cupped Andy's chin in his palm and pulled him to his lips. "Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this story, please take a moment to leave a kudos and/or comment. The support is greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
